


Nah, I'm vibing.

by saltygreentea



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Doritos - Freeform, M/M, Mild Cursing, One Shot, Quarantine, The amount of photos in his photo gallery is taken straight from mine, This takes place in May? Like before the Atiny party/online concert, Vibing, Woo has too many pics on his phone, Woo is me. I am Woo, Woosansang are bored, bc i swear like a sailor irl, bc they love each other clearly, established woosan, except there isn't much woosan content they're just vibin together, i love latin, latin language, lock-down, non-au, other ateez members are mentioned, save san, straight up just vibing, these 3 are either babies or savage animals in this fic there is no in between, woosang are lil shits that wont stop fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltygreentea/pseuds/saltygreentea
Summary: Yeosang's laying on the couch possibly having a mini internal crisis, Wooyoung's too occupied with his phone and San just wants to share his Doritos.Just some lazy boys in quarantine that's basically 70% dialogue. Inspired by my own quarantined life :)
Relationships: Choi San & Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi (mentioned), Jung Wooyoung & Kang Yeosang
Kudos: 23





	Nah, I'm vibing.

**Author's Note:**

> This was self-indulgent ngl (but isnt all fanfic self-indulgent) and I really just based this off my own life bc life is boring now. except I dont have anyone to fight over chips with orz  
> But yeah. slice of life stuff is fun to write.

“I never thought I’d ever say this but...I miss social interaction,” declared the introvert lazily draped over the sofa, his head hanging off the side. He sighed to himself as he ran his fingers through his shaggy blonde hair that had gotten so _, so long_.

“Well...good for you, Yeo?” Wooyoung mindlessly answered, sitting on the same couch beside Yeosang’s feet, with his knees pulled into his chest and his eyes concentrated on the flat metal box in his hand we call “phones.” 

What day in quarantine didn’t involve the use of digital metal boxes? What else would people do? Be productive? Socially interact? 

“Nonsense. You have _us_ to ‘socially interact’ with!” San sent the two couch-ridden boys a contagious smile (that they refused to contract, and gave him glares of death instead), announcing his presence while he waltzed into the living room. Wooyoung perked up as soon as his eyes landed on the fiery red bag of chips clutched in San's right arm.

“But like. I haven’t spoken to anyone that isn’t you guys or the staff...or those high schoolers who work at 7-11 (poor kids) since, I dunno, forever??” Yeosang took his hand out of his hair and flopped his arm down on the couch beside him. “Yeah, it’s true that I don’t like talking to people in the first place, but completely cutting it out of my life just feels…weird? Makes me feel kinda...empty inside??”

San puffed his cheeks out and sighed, “Ok, valid point, but you know what _I_ miss? Hongjoong-hyung. That gremlin has been holed up in his studio for 10 hours straight,” 

Wooyoung hummed in agreement with his boyfriend as the latter plopped down next to him. The youngest snuggled into the newcomer’s side and made grabby hands towards the sacred bag of Doritos. San obliged and let the equally small gremlin obtain what he so craved.

“We should just be thankful he came back home to sleep last night,” Yeosang sighed at the thought of their overworking leader, shut in his studio for days on end. “That was...what, only the second time this month? It's almost June! We only ever see him when we have group practice and vlives. I can't even _imagine_ seeing him in the dorm anymore.”

San frowned at the thought but Wooyoung was too focused on his fried thin slices of corn dough. He had already put his phone down to tear open the party-sized chip bag with a sigh of pure satisfaction, not waiting another moment to dig in. Bliss. Pure bliss. The poor kid was on a brutal diet for months, ok? Let him enjoy his junk food once in a while. He was practically coddling that plastic bag like a baby.

“Damn, Joongie-hyung really is missing out on the better, simpler things in life. Like this great, over-salted, high calorie Dorito,” Wooyoung held up said chip up in the air with the highest reverence, only to pop it into his mouth as San chuckled at the unnecessary grand gesture.

“I hate that Woo is right,” (“Hey!”) Yeosang started, finally prying his back off the plush couch and sitting up. Stretching his arms over his head, his back let out a crack. “We’re completely off today for God’s sake! Hongjoong-hyung should come the fuck home.”

“-To lounge around and do nothing like us!” San added on, earning a smirk from the eldest in the room.

“Exactly. I knew you were an intellectual,” Yeosang raised his hand for a high-five, which San returned, but only succeeded in doing so by leaning over a whining Wooyoung who was already back on his phone (with his other hand in the chip bag, of course.)

Said whiny boy begged to differ, however, “I’m not doing _nothing._ I’m cleaning out the millions of photos I have on my phone. And eating Doritos. The latter being far more important, by the way.”

San curiously leaned over to glance at the younger’s phone. He then made a show in gasping in the most dramatic fashion possible. “29,833?? 29,833 PHOTOS! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH ALMOST 30,000 PHOTOS ON YOUR PHONE??”

The youngest swatted his overdramatic boyfriend on the cheek, clearly annoyed, “Hey, shush. No need to yell. I’m working on it ok?”

“Just don’t delete the photos I took of you sleeping,” Yeosang teased, sticking his tongue out like a kid on a playground.

“ _Oooo, I’m Yeosang and I’m a creep who takes pictures of people sleeping with their phones_ ,” Wooyoung mocked with disgust. 

“Come on,” San nudged his shoulder into Woo’s, “you do too.” 

“Yeah, I do,” Wooyoung said with a huff of laughter, resting his phone back on the sofa, “Especially of you two. And Seonghwa-hyung. Y'all cute.”

The laughter of the three close friends and group mates meshed together. Times like this have been common for the past few months, where they would just lounge around on the couch and talk, or watch a drama together, or maybe play some video games. The lockdown was treating them pretty damn well. Yes, they were still working and practicing, but it was like life had slowed down. No more constant rushing to schedules or grinding to learn choreo. They were able to go on with their days at their own paces, with more ease. Work didn’t feel like a chore anymore. They even looked forward to dance practice, the only time when the 8 boys were together in one room, all smiles and enjoying life. 

Oh, how long has been since they were reminded of why they became idols in the first place. The lockdown made them remember and re-appreciate the joy this job brings them. The hard training before debut and packed schedules that came (and seemed to never end) after debut blinded them from their original purpose. 

It all still kinda sucks though. By then, the group would’ve been all over Europe and the Americas, touring and performing for tens of thousands of fans. Sharing that joy they have for performing with so many others. 

To make up for it, they were having an online concert in a few days that they still needed to prepare and rehearse for. But this was not the time to think about work.

Instead, they were lounging in their dorm. Doing absolutely nothing productive.

“What were you doing this whole time anyway, Yeo? Just laying there, basking in your melancholy?” San decided it was Yeosang’s turn to be teased.

“Nah man. I’m _vibing_ ,” Yeosang simply stated, dropping back down on his back with a “plop” and feeling his blood rush to his head. He tried resting his feet on the lap of the black-haired boy beside him, only to receive a hard shove away. Yeosang let out a “hmph” before continuing, “But then I got lost in thought. _Quarantine thoughts. Trademarked._ ” He folded his hands on top of his stomach with a smile.

“Sure, Yeosang. Sure,” Wooyoung replied with a grin. “But does this vibing session allow chips?” He winked with a head tilt when he held the bag towards his best friend.

“Hnnng...yeah. But I don’t wanna get uuuuup…” the lazy blonde let out a groan as he slowly made his way up, but not without Wooyoung’s “help” of aggressively yanking his arm. Not a second had passed before he immediately leaned over to stick his hand into the chip bag.

“So...whatcha think the others are doing?” Yeosang asked, mouth still full and munching on the nacho-flavored goodness.

San replied as he too reached for the chip bag that now sat in Woo’s lap, “Well, Mingi and Yunho are probably cuddled up in bed playing Animal Crossing-”

“Gross,” Yeosang fake gagged.

“No you,” Wooyoung countered.

“Says ½ of Woosan. Y’all are disgusting.”

“-Seonghwa seems to be out...doing _something_? Who knows. Maybe his dance class. We know where Hongjoong is and Jongho..”

“Last time I checked Jongho was napping,” Wooyoung confirmed.

“Ah. Nice. I kinda want one of those,” Yeosang thought out loud. He reached for another chip but his hand collided into Woo’s, both having the same goal. The latter purposely met the elder’s eyes and he smacked Yeosang’s hand away playfully/defensively (?) (no mercy in this household!!!) Yeosang subsequently scrunched up his nose, building up his mock fury. He yanked the whole chip bag away, hugging it close to his chest. Wooyoung was _appalled_ and gasped, "HOW DARE."

Children.

“What, a nap?” San questioned the blonde's previous claim, breaking the “kids” out of their fight.

“No. Well, that too, I guess. But I kinda want a switch.”

“You could just? Borrow theirs? When they’re not using it??” Wooyoung suggested with narrowed eyes with an attempt at swiping the bag back, but Yeosang would turn his whole body away from the others every time the younger would reach for it.

“Buuut! I wanna make my _own_ island :(” 

“You can literally just buy a new game cartridge,” San pointed out.

“Ahah. Never thought of that before. Great idea. Yeah,” said with as much sarcasm Yeosang could muster and an eye roll. “I want the experience of playing on my _own_ Switch. It just...hits differently.” 

“Yeo, you’re my best friend and I love you. But _what_ ,” Wooyoung questioned, finally snatching the bag back into his possession with the elder distracted.

Yeosang groaned but still answered, “It’s like when you're little and you would use your mom’s phone to play shitty phone games. It’s _much_ different than using your _own_ phone.”

“Now would you look at us. Having a pointless argument. Why can’t we ever just eat our chips peacefully,” San sighed and sunk into the couch.

“Exactly. Correct. While others have been using these times to, I dunno, pick up new skills, we’ve been fighting over chips and Yeosang’s desire for a gaming console,” Wooyoung glared at the boy mentioned.

Yeosang hummed, “Huh. True. I heard my friend is trying to pick up French. Nerd.” 

“Maybe we should learn Latin then, since you are my _amicus ad aras,_ ” San nudged the boy he addressed and raised his eyebrows several times.

“Nooooooo, English is hard enough!‘ Wooyoung whined, shaking his shoulders back and forth (like a child. What a baby.)

“I actually looked into it the other day. It doesn’t seem that bad. Ooh! Guess what this means: 'Ego sum impasta,'” San’s eyes sparkled like a puppy’s.

“Pasta??” “How the hell am I supposed to know?” both Wooyoung and Yeosang replied at the same time respectively.

“It means ‘I’m hungry.’ Eheh,” San, proud of his knowledge, showcased his signature smile, eyes all in crescents and dimples on full display. 

“Bro, you’re eating right now,” Yeosang pointed out, eyebrows scrunched together.

“That’s all I remember, ok??” San exclaimed, feeling suddenly severely attacked.

“Because you don’t have better phrases to learn?” (Spicy Gemini. We love to see it.)

“Hhhhhhh, Woooo. Yeosang’s being mean to meeeee!!” San threw his arms around the boy next to him. He fake-sobbed into Wooyoung’s side as Yeosang sighed for probably the twentieth time in the past hour.

“What do you want me to do about it??”

San made his best “>:(“ face at his meanie for a boyfriend.

“Damn. I really thought I was loved in this household. Disappointed in y'all.”

“Guess you thought wrong, Sannie,” Yeosang said with a devious laugh while Woo patted the “crying” boy’s back.

Yeah. In some ways, this is leagues better than actually working.

**Author's Note:**

> tmi: I had to Google what Doritos are made of. Deadass wrote them as potato chips (wrote "fried thin slices of potato") and thought "Hey. They don't really seem like potato." They're tortilla chips. You probably already knew that. Im dumb I know.  
> tmi 2: I love the latin language  
> Oh and I love feedback!! So pls leave some if you want eheh 
> 
> ok now that you're here haha what if yall streamed my cover of illusion ;) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LxkaOXCsXYM


End file.
